


My Life with a Wolf Grimm

by Garr44, Lunarsilver



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garr44/pseuds/Garr44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsilver/pseuds/Lunarsilver
Summary: While trying to find her way through the Emerald Forest after trying to hunt some Grimm one early Saturday afternoon, Ruby Rose, the 15-year old leader of team RWBY, is ambushed by a pack of Beowolves. Before she can get Crescent Rose out and start slashing, backup arrives in the most unlikely form: an Alpha Beowolf bent on protecting her. What in the name of Remnant is happening?! (plot created by Lunarsilver, written by Garr44)





	1. The Meeting Between Human and Grimm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wolf's Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840072) by [NoMoralsOrMorale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale). 



> This is my first writing attempt on AO3, so I'm sorry if it seems poor. Lunarsilver thought of the plot and story events, and gave me permission to write it. Thank you Lunar, and thank you readers for... reading.

Weekends at Beacon Academy were almost always blessings for its students. Among the reasons, the biggest two had to be the simple facts that classes weren't held, and that students had more time to do whatever they wished. Most students spent this time in Vale City. Others, such as the leader of team RWBY, would head into either Forever Fall or the Emerald Forest to hunt Grimm or to simply spend time with nature. Speaking of team RWBY, their leader Ruby Rose decided to spend the early Sunday afternoon in the Emerald Forest and hunt for some Grimm. She stayed within the regions closer to the academy in order to avoid the older, stronger Grimm species. Despite her precautions, Ruby somehow managed to get twisted around the tree-filled maze, and now had to try and figure out how to get back to the academy, and fast.

* * *

 

  "Didn't I already pass these rocks... or that particular tree... AAARRRGH!" Ruby Rose shouted. She had come out to the Emerald Forest to hunt some Grimm- Beowolves and maybe some Ursas- when she had lost her way through the forest. Despite everyone warning her to pay attention to her surroundings, or at least carry or download a map, she never thought about doing either one. On these hunts another member of team RWBY, usually Yang or Weiss, would usually tag along. Ruby would admit she probably depended a little too much on her teammate to remember the way back to Beacon, but she thought this time she could do it alone. Ice Queen was studying in the library, Blake was either locked in the dorm room or some older and less-used part of Beacon with her "hidden" stash of novels of... questionable material (Yang ended up getting wind of where her faunus partner kept the books, and decided to nab a couple for herself). The blonde brawler in question went out to Vale City to spend some time in the early clubs, or to the malls and shops to browse clothing or Dust.

  Team JNPR, RWBY's unofficial "sister team" was also unavailable, not that Ruby felt like asking any of them to accompany her. The one she would've brought with her, Jaune Arc, was spending the afternoon on a date with his partner and girlfriend Pyrrah Nikos, and she didn't want them to reschedule. Nora had dragged Ren off to a meeting off Beacon's Pancake Club, so the two of them weren't available either. (The Pancake Club was simply where Nora had Ren use up all of Beacon's pancake mix, ingredients for pancake mix, and maple syrup stocks, and timed how long it took to eat them. 7.01 seconds was her current record) 

   Back to the now red-faced and steaming scythe-wielder, she decided to try walking towards what she thought was west. Ruby didn't want to call Blake, and especially not Weiss, until she had no other choice. She  _really_ did not want another scolding from Weiss Cream about, "wasting her time preparing for tests when the only person you had to blame was yourself, blah blah blah."  So, on the Red Reaper went.

**(Small Timeskip)**

Ruby was stomping through a more-covered part of the forest and ten seconds from interrupting Blake from her "Special Time" when she began to hear growls from the bushes and foliage around her. She was barely able to dodge a swipe from a large Beowolf's paw when she turned to face some rustling behind her. She got back on her feet and spun around to face the nine Beowolves now coming out of hiding. Glowing red-and-orange eyes faced the girl who was now backed up against three densely-packed trees preventing her from backing up any further. Ruby, now feeling the bark blocking her path, immediately pulled out the metal box concealed under her cape and activated the mechanics in it.  This caused the box to form into a red-and-black scythe with a large blade; Ruby's signature weapon Crescent Rose. 

  Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and got into a defensive stance, ready to use her Semblance to charge through the pack and slice at least a couple of them into pieces. But, before Ruby could even begin to pull Crescent Rose back, she heard a howl. Not a Beowolf howl. This one was deeper and  _much_ louder than the others. The other Beowolves, to Ruby's great surprise, began to back up slightly and look around for the source. The source jumped from the treeline and landed between Ruby and the Beowolf pack.

  An Alpha Beowolf. Larger, armored, and more aggressive than younger Beowolves, it was a force younger hunters-in-training were taught to be reckoned with. Compared to younger ones, Alphas could put up an intense, albeit short, fight with older Hunters, and had the strength to rip smaller pieces of Atlesian military hardware to shreds. It was bad news, and here was one 8 feet from Ruby. The elder Beowolf turned towards Ruby, and sniffed the air in her direction a couple times.

  To Ruby's shock and surprise, the Alpha quickly turned back to the Beowolves and adopted a defensive stance; it seemed to want Ruby for itself. Facing the nine competitors, the Alpha aggressively leaned forward, and opened its maw in an ear-shattering roar. Ruby dropped Crescent Rose, and slammed her hands over her ears in an attempt to avoid going deaf. After nearly a minute of roaring, the Alpha leaned back, and even sidestepped a couple times closer to Ruby. Six of the nine Beowolves scampered off into the trees, but three of them stayed, though they did back up. One particular brave or stupid Beowolf charged at the bigger one, only to be sent through a tree by the elder's giant paw.

  The Alpha itself decided now was the time to attack, so it did. It ran and grabbed one of the still-standing Beowolves and threw it at the other one. The one thrown earlier managed to get back up, and charged yet again at the older Grimm, which was now in a grapple with the Beowolf that dodged its flying pack-mate. The Alpha shoved the holding one's bone mask-covered face into the ground with its left paw, and swiped with the free right paw. It connected with  the charger's face, and sent it into more trees. Unfortunately, the one used as a throwing star managed to sneak up on the Alpha, and bit straight down onto the back of its calf. The Alpha briefly howled in pain, and quickly turned around and grabbed the attacker by the neck with its jaws.

  It ran/dragged the younger Grimm straight to a boulder, and rammed its head into it. Now dazed, the Beowolf could only whimper before the Alpha clenched its mouth even harder on the Beowolf's neck, crushing it. It dropped the corpse, and turned back to the two survivors. The one who met the ground had a cracked mask that was smoking (the Grimms' way equivalent of bleeding), while the one who was swiped had four long, deep gashes that was also smoking heavily. Gash Face snarled at the Alpha, then turned and snarled at Ruby.

  It quickly regretted this as the Alpha  _lunged_   towards it with its claws out, intent on giving the Beowolf more scars. Gash Face and Cracked avoided the pissed-off animal, and took of together into the forest to find the rest of the pack.

  Once the Alpha was sure they weren't immediately coming back, it turned back toward Ruby. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and had both hands covering her mouth. This was more out of surprise or shock than disgust, as she just saw a fight among Beowolves. Beowolves, and Grimm in general, were never known to fight each other. At the most they'd sometimes challenge for leader of a group or pack, but those were never physical. Ruby was so distracted that she didn't notice the Alpha was slowly moving closer until it was only about five or six inches from her face.

  With Crescent Rose on the ground, her back to the trees, and her inevitable death less than a foot away, Ruby was too paralyzed to do anything, although she managed to work up enough courage to ask one question: "W-w-w-why did y-you.. protect m-me?" She knew it was a pointless question, as the language barrier prevented any form of communication between the two, but she asked it anyway. Her breath hitched when the Alpha leaned in ever so closer, and began to sniff her. Despite her situation, she blushed when the Grimm began to sniff her chest and the rest of her torso. It brought its head back up to face Ruby eye to eye, but Ruby turned her head to her left and  prepared to get mauled.

  Her clenched eyes opened up when she felt something wet slowly run up from her jawline to beside her eye. She saw that that the "something" was the Alpha's pink tongue; it was licking her face. Why? _Is_ _it getting a taste of its next meal? Did it want to see whether I'm good enough to bother eating after I'm dead?_ Ruby thought.

  Much to her confusion, the Alpha didn't raise a clawed paw to slash her torso, nor did it clamp its jaws around her neck like it did to the now-dissipated Beowolf. Instead, it finished licking her face, turned around, and began to walk away. It paused to look over its shoulder back at Ruby, then continued on its way. Ruby kept watch as the Alpha walked into the trees, and kept watching until the rustling of bushes and branches were no longer audible. 

She snapped out of her daze, pulled out her scroll, went into her contacts, and mashed the screen with her right index finger on the first name she saw.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter's short length. This is my first writing attempt, and I'll see if I can improve it when I have more time. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave comments.


	2. Questions, Feelings, and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her experience in the Emerald Forest, Ruby is left with questions about her savior. With her friends and sister questioning why she hasn't been herself, and trying to find answers, she tries to seek them out during a particular class subject. The rest of the team meet the source of Ruby's discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the story. In here, we're gonna meet 3 OCs created by me, so I hope you enjoy. I also want to apologize for the wait.

  When Ruby started mashing her contacts list, she didn't care  _who_ got selected. She was panicking, confused, and just a blur of emotions and questions. She ended up calling Blake, who wasn't too keen on being interrupted from her reading (the fact that she sounded to be trying to gently catch her breath didn't leave too much to the imagination of her current state). However, she quickly took notice when Ruby begged for Blake's help getting back to Beacon. Ruby waited roughly 10 minutes until a Bullhead came to her location, and was surprised when it wasn't Blake who met her, but Obsi **(ob-sss-eye)**.

  Obsi Dan was a first-year at Beacon, and also the only student of Beacon without a team. He'd came into Beacon a couple months into the first semester, and was placed as a solo team. At first, he'd been a loner, and didn't spend much time with others or talked. Blake had actually been the one who suggested that team RWBY spend some time with him, and break his shell. Weiss didn't much care for it, but Ruby and Yang did. Little by little Obsi began to open up, and was often regarded as RWBY's unofficial fifth member. He was often sent on missions with RWBY, sat next to them in any classes they had together, sat with them at lunch along with JNPR, though he still was mostly quiet. Never the less, Ruby was still happy to see someone she knew.

  She gathered Crescent Rose and folded her up before jumping into the Bullhead, and pulling Obsi into a tight hug. He returned the gesture after a moment of hesitation, and then pulled away to face Ruby.

"Obsi, what are you doing here? I called Blake to come and get me. Not that I'm complaining." Ruby said.

"I was on my way to the airships in order to head into Vale when Blake called me and said that you needed help. I quickly boarded a Bullhead and came here. What happened?"

"I... don't want to talk about it." Ruby replied, before heading to one of the seats and sitting down. Obsi told her that it was okay, and that if she needed someone to talk to, he'd listen, before sitting across from her.

* * *

  Ruby stayed up a little late that night pondering about the day's events. _Why did the Alpha protect me? Why didn't it attack me after the other ran? Why did it even attack the other Grimm?_   These thoughts, and many others, plagued her mind through the night and into the next day. It was actually starting to show, as her friends pointed out at lunch.

 "Ruby, what's wrong?"

  Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts by her sister, who had took notice of her stirring her tomato soup with her gaze fixed on her tray. Ruby looked up, and turned to face the others at the lunch table. Yang was right next to her with a face of worry, and Blake, along with Weiss, were leaning forward from their seats to see their leader. JNPR was across from RWBY, and they too were looking at her.  Even Nora, who usually spent lunch stuffing pancakes into her mouth and telling wacky dream stories, was looking at the red reaper with her own look of concern. Under the gaze of her sister, teammates, and friends, Ruby was a bit nervous. Not wanting to delve into her experience, Ruby took a page from one of Jaune's books. She put on a smile, and gave all of them a thumbs-up.

"Guys, nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Obsi arrived at the table,  and had heard the conversation at the table. He took a seat across from Ruby, and decided to join.

"Ruby, you didn't look fine when I picked you up from the forest yesterday. What happened before I got there?"

  While his helmet/mask combo prevented anyone from seeing his facial expression, Obsi's tone of voice expressed care and worry. Ruby frowned slightly at Obsi. She'd hoped he wouldn't have brought up the previous day's events. Now, the others were gonna ask-

  "Wait, what happened?"

_Goddamnit..._

  Ruby took a deep breath before speaking, "Nothing happened before, when, or after I was picked up in the forest, now stop asking me about it!" With her frustration known, Ruby picked up her things. Ignoring the looks she was receiving, she threw away her trash before leaving the cafeteria to head to her next class. Students watched her leave, but returned to whatever they were doing when the large doors closed. WBY, JNPR, and Obsi watched her leave after her small outburst. A few moments after the doors closed, everybody at the table turned to Obsi.

  "What happened when you picked her up yesterday?" Yang repeated her question to Obsi.

Obsi sighed, and turned to the others. He began to explain, "When I arrived yesterday, I took a look around the area, and at Ruby. She was pressed against a few trees with Crescent Rose at her feet, and a look of shock or confusion on her face. I forget which. Anyway, I looked around the immediate area, and it looked like a hell of a fight took place."

  Blake spoke up, "What do you mean by a major fight?"

"I mean a hell of a fight. A bunch of trees were destroyed or bent, a patch of the ground had a small crater, and a nearby boulder looked like someone forcibly introduced something to it. None of it seemed like Ruby caused it, and when I asked her about it, she said she didn't want to speak about it. She also kept rubbing her cheek on the Bullhead, but I didn't see any damage or bruises."

  Yang sighed, and looked over to the doors that Ruby exited through. Without a moment's hesitation, she stood up. "I'm going to try to speak to her one-on-one. She might be more open to me as her sister." With that, she walked over and through the doors Ruby went through, and began to look for her younger sister.

* * *

 

Walking through the halls of Beacon Academy, Ruby was on her way to her next class. It wasn't uncommon for students to head to their first class after lunch, or another class, before lunch was over, usually relating to assignments or grades. In Ruby's case, she was heading to the classroom of Professor Port. Team RWBY had him for first period the first semester, and then had him as their first post-lunch class the second and current semester. Unfortunately, Port's class usually consisted of him retelling stories from his youth. Most students, Ruby included, used this time for a post-lunch nap. Students who didn't sleep usually worked on other assignments, their scrolls, or quietly spoke to their friends. Port was usually too busy with his stories to speak against them, so everybody won. 

  This time, Ruby wasn't going to do any of those things. Instead, she was going to take her seat, open up a textbook to a random page, and act as if she were reading for the lesson.  But what Ruby was actually going to do was continue trying to figure out the same thing she had been for hours: what the hell happened in the forest?!

  Ruby arrived at the classroom, and entered. It wasn't unusual that the door was unlocked; Professor Port's absence was. Port was known for always being in his classroom, except at night. Nevertheless, Ruby didn't care. She sat in her usual seating arraignment, pulled out her textbook, opened to a random page, and began thinking.  Sometime later, students began entering the classroom as Ruby had. She looked up at those entering to see if she could find anyone she knew, but the only ones she recognized were Emerald Sustrai and her girlfriend/ teammate Cinder Fall of team CMSN. They were a Haven team in Vale for the now-postponed Vytal Festival. Ruby waved to them when they passed, and they returned the gesture, before they took their seats and began their usual ritual of making out while the teachers did their lecture. When she turned back to the door she saw Weiss and Blake enter. Ruby returned her focus to her book as Weiss and Blake took their seats next to her. They avoided speaking to her, not that she would've engaged in conversation. They glanced over to Ruby, and decided to give her some space. They did, however, hope that Yang would get here before Professor Port did. 

  Thankfully, Yang arrived just before the bell rang.  She took her seat between Blake and Weiss, and looked over to Ruby.  She saw her deep in thought and was about to speak, but Weiss cut her off, and told her that Ruby needed space before she'll talk. Yang wasn't very happy, but didn't have much choice. She decided against fighting it, and just pulled out her textbook with a sigh. Just then, WBY realized Port wasn't in the room. They'd been focused so much on Ruby that they weren't paying attention to the rest of the classroom. 

  Before anyone could ask where he could be, the classroom door opened, and everyone turned to see who was entering. Everyone assumed it was just Professor Port, but that was quickly proven wrong. Everyone watched as Professor Sorin Vane entered the room and immediately walked to the paper-covered desk at the front of the class. His black overcoat trailed behind him somewhat, until he went behind the piece of furniture. A stack of papers in one hand, and his signature cane he used to walk in the other, he placed the papers on the desk before looking up at the students. 

  He cleared his throat before speaking, and said, "I'm terribly sorry for being late, class. Professor Port is out sick I'm afraid, and asked me to take over his classes for today."

  Professor Vane was a mysterious man, almost as much as Headmaster Ozpin himself. He barely looked out of his mid-20s, yet seemed to have the wisdom of people decades older. Most people often regarded him as "if Ozpin was a teacher", though no one dared to say it around Vane. He was never mean or terrible to students, but he gave off an aura that seemed... wrong, and no one wanted to get on his bad side, and he did have one. Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, made the mistake of pulling the ears of Velvet Scarlatina and mocking her in Vane's presence. Rather than beat or scold him there, he simply put an arm around Cardin, and led him to his office. During this, he stated, "Let's have a  _talk_ Mr. Winchester." Not in an aggressive or disappointed tone, but one as if speaking to an old friend. Knowing Vane, it was far from friendly.

  After that day, Cardin profusely apologized to Velvet, and CRDL never bothered anyone, human or faunus, again. However, Cardin had a noticeable fear of Professor Vane, and made sure to show he was being nice whenever the two crossed paths. No one ever found out what happened to make Cardin change, nor did anyone really want to.

  Back to the present, Professor Vane had finished getting some paperwork in order, and was now standing at the front of the room with a planner in hand. After reviewing the agenda for this class, he looked up and addressed the students who were giving him their full attention, with the exception of Emerald and Cinder. 

  "First before we start, do any of you have any questions that need to be answered before we begin?"

  Ruby, who was brought out of her thoughts when Vane entered the classroom, thought about asking him one of the many things that was taking up her mind. Hesitantly, she raised her hand, ignoring the looks of confusion from her team. Professor Vane saw her, and spoke, "Yes, Miss Rose?"

  Ruby stood up and walked down to Professor Vane, and they both walked to the far wall away from the other students. When they were alone, Vane turned to Ruby and asked, "It must be serious if you wish to speak alone, Miss Rose. What do you need?"

  "... Promise you won't think of me in a different way?"

  "Why would I think differently of you, Miss Rose? You're one of my best students, and not just grade-wise."

  "Because it's a stupid question, and probably one I should already know. Something's been making me think otherwise."

   "What's been bothering you. Please, tell me anything on your mind."

  Ruby took a deep breath, and asked, "Are all Beowolves... monsters?"

  To Ruby's surprise, Professor Vane's only reaction was a raise of both his eyebrows. After a moment, Vane sighed and looked back to the other students who had been staring at the teacher and red reaper having a private conversation. He looked back to Ruby.

  "I can't give you a proper answer with enough time left over for the lesson. Come to my office after your last class. You know where it is, correct?"

  Ruby nodded her head, and Vane sent her back to her seat. She went back to her brainstorming, while he took his place at the front of the class, and returned his focus to the class. "Now then, any one else?" When nobody else raised their hand, Vane continued:

  "Now I know that Professor Port usually gets  _very_ off-topic during his discussions, so I'm going to be upfront: those of you who take notes, get out some paper and writing utensils. For those of you who use this time to sleep, or..." He took a quick glance over to Emerald and Cinder. They hadn't stopped sucking each other's faces off, except to breathe once in a while. He turned back to the rest of the class, "... _other_ activities, just don't annoy or distract those who are taking notes."

  About 90% of the students proceeded to pull out paper and pencils, and got ready to take notes on the subject. Others cautiously began speaking to friends or getting comfortable for a nap. When everyone was waiting for Professor Vane to continue, he did.

  "Alright class. Today's subject is... Grimm Mating."

  Everyone groaned at the subject. Grimm Mating was one of the subjects most huntsmen-in-training believed was useless. Their job was to kill Grimm, not to know how they work in the bedroom. Unfortunately, it was a subject they were required to learn, and Professor Vane was the one to do it.

  "Now if you'll all open your textbooks to page 169, we'll get started." Vane began the discussion of the way each species of Grimm reproduced, and the students paying attention began writing down notes.

  Ruby had stayed silent throughout the discussion, but perked up when she heard Professor Vane mentioned "Beowolves". She picked up her pencil, held it over her paper, and raised her hand.

  "P-professor, what did you say? About the Beowolves?" Vane paused and looked to Ruby.

  He cleared his throat, and repeated, "Beowolves, both alphas and betas, have their own way of selecting a mate. This way this is done is by a single long lick by the male Beowolf to the female he's interested in. The lick begins at the jawline, and ends next to her eye. Upon finishing the lick, the male Beowolf walks off, and will wait and see if the female remains in the area, or if she seeks him out. If she seeks him out, they will engage in the mating process."

  When Vane mentioned the male licking the female, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all noticed Ruby's cheeks go as red as her cape. Their confusion only increased when she slowly dragged a finger from her eye down to her jaw. After class, they were going to get answers from her. 

  "R-right. Thank you professor." Ruby thanked Vane.

  "Of course. Now, back to the Death Stalker..."

* * *

  Class ended, and everyone packed their things and headed out to their next class. Ruby was packing her things when Blake and Weiss confronted her. Yang was speaking to Vane, who had been grading some papers at his-  _Port's_ , desk. She had asked if he would be able to sign some tardy passes for their next teacher because they needed to speak with Ruby before she came to his office, and before they left for their next class. He agreed, and wrote four passes with his signature at the bottom. He handed them to Yang, who headed back to her team. They immediately began to demand answers from Ruby. Vane kept glancing over at them to make sure nothing bad happened, but didn't listen to what they were saying.  It was clearly something the four ladies needed to work out themselves.

  "Alright, spit it out Ruby." Yang said, her arms folded.

  Ruby played dumb. "Spit out what?"

  "Your not fooling us." Weiss joined in. "There's something you're not telling us, and we demand to know what it is."

  "I'm not hiding anything."

  Blake took the opportunity to speak up, "Ruby... like Weiss said, there's something you're not telling us. It's bothering you, and we want to help you. But we can't if you don't tell us what it is."

  Seeing that she wasn't going to get away this time, Ruby sighed. She glanced over to Professor Vane, who was focused on the papers he was writing on. She turned back to her team. "Alright. I'll talk."

  "Good. Now first question: what happened in the Emerald Forest?" Yang asked the first and most obvious question.

  Ruby began to retell the events of the previous day, "I was hunting Grimm in the forest. After a while, I got lost, and tried to make my way back to Beacon on my own. During my walk, I came to an area with a lot of trees and bushes. There, I got cornered against some trees by a pack of Beowolves, and pulled out Crescent Rose. Before I could start attacking, something let out a howl. To my surprise, the Beowolves started backing up, and looked around for whatever howled."

  WBY's faces were all ones of great interest, shock, and disbelief. Grimm actually  _scared_? That was impossible!

  Ruby continued, "Well the thing that howled turned out to be a large Alpha Beowolf. It jumped out from the trees, and landed in front of me. It turned to me, sniffed the air, and then turned towards the Beowolves. It roared and sent most of them running deeper into the forest, but i think... three stayed? They tried to attack me, but then the Alpha started fighting them. It killed one, and scarred the other two into fleeing."

  It was starting to get harder to believe Ruby's story. Grimm being scared was one thing, but  _fighting_  among themselves? Even  _that_  was too much!

  "So why were you so embarrassed when Professor Vane mentioned the Beowolves, and their mating habits?" Yang brought up a good point.

  Ruby began to blush, but answered, "Well... after the last Beowolves ran away, the Alpha turned to me." Yang noticeably tensed up, and clenched her fists. "I dropped Crescent Rose earlier when it, or  _he_  roared, and was too scared to pick it up. He walked over to me, and began sniffing all over me, especially my face and torso. When he looked back in my face, I tensed up and prepared myself to get mauled. Instead, he licked me from my jaw to my eye. Then, he just... turned around and left."

  Weiss, Blake, and Yang couldn't do anything but stand with their mouths agape. Ruby Rose, their leader, had been saved, protected, and marked by an  _Alpha Beowolf_?! What were they supposed to do? What  _could_  they do? The only interaction ever between human and Grimm was killing each other. Ruby took the opportunity to speak up, "Look, I'm sure it was all just... I-I don't know."

  Yang, not wanting to stay on the subject, also spoke, "Let's just... get to our next class. Ruby, when you speak to Professor Vane tell him everything you told us, and see what he says."

  "Okay Yang. I will."

  With everything agreed, team RWBY packed their things, said good-bye to Vane, and left to their next classes with their tardy passes in hand.

* * *

 

  Ruby stood outside the office of Professor Sorin Vane that evening. Vane was very knowledgeable, so hopefully he'd be able to give her some much needed advice and answers. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she raised her right hand and knocked on the door. She got a "Come in!", and entered the room while closing the door behind her.

  Professor Vane's office wasn't very special. There was the usual desk and file cabinets, but he also had a couple couches and chairs with a coffee table at one end of the room. Speaking of the room, the lights weren't on. Instead, the room was lit up by a few tall lamps. It was still bright enough to see, so Ruby simply walked to the center of the room.

  "Professor?" Ruby called out.

  "I'm in the back room. Have a seat on one of the couches." Vane replied.

  Ruby looked over to the couches, and walked over to them. She took a seat on the black one with red cushions, and propped her arm on the armrest, and her head on her hand waiting for Vane to come out. He came out a minute later, with two cups of a red liquid in his hand, allowing him to use his cane. He walked over to the seating area, set down the cups on the coffee table, and took a seat on the chair across from Ruby. He rested his hands on the handle of his cane, which he kept upright.

  "How are doing Miss Rose?" he began.

  "I'm... okay."

  "Good to know. I hope the breach earlier this week didn't cause too much damage to your morale, especially since you were one of the main reasons we were able to regain control." Earlier in the week, all teams were sent out with a Huntsman on a training mission. RWBY was sent to Mountain Glenn with Doctor Oobleck, and ended up fighting the White Fang terrorist organization. They'd been planting explosives on train cars in order to breach Vale and allow Grimm to flood the city. Fortunately, RWBY and Oobleck were at the center of the breach, and were able to buy some time for more Huntsmen to arrive and push the Grimm out. Vane himself had been one of the first to arrive, and managed to clear away a large amount of the Grimm before the others came.

  Content with Ruby's answer, Vane continued. "I see. Tomato juice?" he offered, motioning to one of the cups on the table.

  "Yes please." Ruby said, and Vane handed her a cup.

  "So, in class today, you asked me if, 'All Beowolves are monsters?'. Correct?" He said, getting back to why Ruby came to his office in the first place.

  "Yes, and you said you that you couldn't give me a proper answer in class, and to come here." Ruby answered.

  "Good. Now, if I may ask, what made you ask that question? Surely you've fought Beowolves long before coming to Beacon."

  "I did. I'm pretty sure everyone has. As for what made me ask that... I don't wanna say."

  As much as Ruby wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to tell the events of the forest and the alpha again. It was just too weird and confusing, not to mention unbelievable.

  Vane accepted that she didn't want to tell him, and instead stood up, and walked over to his desk. Ruby watched as he opened one of the lower drawers, and appeared to dig for something. He pulled something out and looked it over before nodding, and closed the drawer. He walked back and sat back down on the chair. He took a sip of his tomato juice before opening what looked like a book to a page, and looked back at Ruby. 

  "Before I say anything, I trust that this will remain between us, Miss Rose? This is just my opinion, nothing official, so I'd rather nobody knows about it."

  "I promise I won't say anything Professor Vane."

  "Good, and call me Sorin. We're not in class at the moment. Now then, Let's get started." He looked over the page he was on, before looking back up with Ruby. "Now first, why do Huntsmen exist?"

  Confused, Ruby answered, "Um, they exist to fight the Grimm."

  "Why?"

  "To help humanity survive?"

  "Yes. Now, why does humanity try and survive?"

  "Because people don't want to die?"

  "Hmm. Sort of. The real reason is instincts. Humanity and the faunus- everything alive really- have the natural instinct to survive and thrive. Human instinct says "build, hunt, grow food, etc.". Now, the Grimm also have instincts, and one of those is, "Kill anything human or faunus". In other words, I believe the Grimm only attack us because they don't know any better. If anything, we're the real monsters. So to answer your question: No, I don't believe all Beowolves are monsters."

  Ruby was happy that she got at least one question answered, but was slightly surprised by Vane's explanation. "Could you explain a bit more about how  _we're_ the monsters?"

  "Sure. As I said, Grimm do what they do because instinct tell them to; they simply don't know any better. People, on the other hand, are very well capable of knowing better yet we still fight, kill, cheat, steal... all by choice. People can choose to do good or bad, and some do choose to be bad. Now, I don't mean to be rude Miss Rose, but I've got some work I need to. So unless you have any more questions, I'll need to end our meeting."

  Ruby stood up and got ready to leave. "No thank you Profe- Sorin. Thank you for your help."

  Vane walked back to his desk to finish his work, but not before reminding Ruby that she knew where his office was, and to come back any time. Ruby thanked him, and left. On her way back to her team's dorm room, she decided she'd ask him a bit more tomorrow. Right now, she was tired, and wanted to brush her teeth and go to bed.

* * *

  The next day went as any other day. Breakfast was eaten, classes were attended. It seemed like the last few days' events were merely a dream, but RWBY hadn't forgotten. Ruby had explained what she asked Professor Vane, and his answer (while leaving out the info about people being monsters). It was all still hard to believe, however. Grimm and humanity (along with the faunus, for that matter) had been killing each other since the dawn of time. Humans lost villages and entire cities to the Grimm, while the Grimm still remained the dominant race on Remnant. Being protected by, and marked as a mate of, a Grimm- and an Alpha Beowolf at that- was impossible.

  Nevertheless, RWBY tried to ignore it until they could go back to their dorms in the evening to try and explain things the best they could. At the moment they currently had a free period, and were all debating on whether they should go out and look for the Alpha, and see what would happen if Ruby found him. No one, especially Yang,wanted to put Ruby in danger, but it was the only thing they had to go on. Their debate was cut short when they all got a notification on their Scrolls.

   **[TO ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF OF BEACON: USE CAUTION WHEN EXPLORING SECTOR G-7 AND SURROUNDING AREAS OF THE EMERALD FOREST. FOR UNKNOWN REASONS, BEOWOLVES IN THE AREA HAVE BEEN CONVERGING ON AN ALPHA AND ENGAGING IN A DANGEROUS FIGHT. EVERYONE IS RECOMMENDED TO AVOID THE AREA UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.]**

 _Sector G-7... that's where I was when I encountered the Alpha who defended me!_ Ruby immediately thought.  _Is it possible..._

  As if to answer Ruby's thoughts, a screenshot was included of the Alpha in question. It was standing upright with an arched back, raising a Beowolf several feet in the air with one hand, and rearing its clawed free hand in preparation to gut it. The Alpha had obviously been fighting long before the announcement was made if the various scars, open wounds, and bruises had any say. 

  Team RWBY stared at the photo, each with their own thoughts. Ruby's thoughts were mostly of what she should do. On one hand, she wouldn't need to worry about the Alpha seeing her as a mate, and she, and everyone else, could put these events behind themselves and move on. But on the other hand, and in her heart...

  -WBY was brought back to reality when Ruby jumped to her feet, quickly pocketed her scroll, and took off like a missile out through the dorm room door leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. The remaining team could only watch with mouths agape, and eyes a blank white, until a yell of "God, _damn it_!" from the hallway broke them out of their stupor. They all looked out the still-open door, and saw that in Ruby's rush out of the room, she swung the door open straight into some unlucky student who was walking down the hall. The "unlucky student" being Art Eiry  **(artery)** , a known third-year student with a medical background. Said student was currently sitting on the floor nursing his forehead. Aura prevented any injury, but didn't block out pain. Yang stepped out of the room and helped him off the ground while asking, "What are you doing here, Artie?"

  Art dusted himself off before he answered, "I was on my way to the infirmary to see if I could provide any help to the staff, and the next thing I know is Ruby bursting out the room like a Creeper with its ass on fire, and introducing my forehead to the door."

  "Wait, how'd you know it was Ruby?" Weiss and Blake took this opportunity to enter the hall and join Yang.

  "Take your pick." Art said shrugging his shoulders. "She's the only one not here; she's the only one of you four who can move that fast; the rose petals leading down the hall-"

  "Wait, where's Ruby even going? We gotta catch up to her!" Yang said cutting off Art. She turned around and ran down the same way Ruby went, using the trail of rose petals as a guide. Weiss, Blake, and Art simply shrugged at each other before running to catch up to Yang.

**(Time skip, airspace above the Emerald Forest, Sector G-6)**

After grabbing their weapons and gear from their lockers, -WBY and Art ran to the docking bays and managed to obtain a Bullhead to fly into the Emerald Forest. Some passing students mentioned seeing Ruby head into the direction of it, and considering the events she'd gone through over the past few days, it was her most likely destination. Yang was obviously worried sick. Ruby never acted this way, and the fact that Ruby was running head-first into a horde of Grimm attacking an Alpha- especially the Alpha that started everything- wasn't helping at all. Art was piloting the Bullhead, and announced that they're entering Sector G-7, and it'd be best to get ready to exit when they found Ruby's location. The girls did so, and also kept an eye and ear out each for any signs of Ruby or the Beowolves.

  Blake, being a faunus, used her more-sensitive hearing and managed to hear the distant sounds of roaring Grimm, and the gunshots of a certain High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe. "Art, I think I hear Ruby and the Grimm. Head... east." Art acknowledged her, and turned the Bullhead towards the east. Sure enough, they found Ruby and the Alpha apparently teaming up against the onslaught. Ruby was shooting and slicing the Beowolves apart with her scythe, while the Alpha was slashing them with his claws, and mauling them with his teeth. Everyone, especially Yang, were completely shocked at her. When Ruby fought, she took it decently serious;not as serious as Blake or Weiss, but more than Yang did. What they were seeing was Ruby pissed. The. Complete. FUCK. _OFF_. She was screaming-  _screaming-_ threats at the Grimm, and practically swinging Crescent Rose blindly at the Beowolves. Her outfit had some noticeable scratches and tears from claws, but seemed okay- physically at least- otherwise. The same could not be said for the Alpha. He'd been fighting much longer before Ruby showed up, didn't have Aura for defense, and was limited to fighting at close range with limited dodging. He had several gashes smoking heavily, his bone-mask was scratched, and some of his spikes were broken.

  Regaining his senses, Art told them to get out and help them while he found a nearby spot clear of the Grimm. He'd land the Bullhead and join them into getting Ruby out of there, and then fly them back to Beacon. -WBY agreed, jumped out, and began fighting the Beowolves who now took notice of their new guests.

* * *

 

 

  Ruby was fighting harder than she ever had, but wasn't sure what  _for_. She knew she had to fight to avoid being killed, but now she was fighting alongside a Beowolf. An _Alpha_ Beowolf. The same Alpha Beowolf who, a few days ago, marked her (a human girl) as its mate. Ruby wasn't stupid; Grimm  _never_ had an encounter with people that didn't end without one side spilling blood. To be the first person to make contact with a Grimm, and walk away without a fight was... indescribable. But right now that wasn't Ruby's main concern. All she was worried about was keeping herself, and the- no,  _her_ Alpha Beowolf alive until the Grimm stop coming. She had been so emotional and focused she didn't notice the rest of her team had come to help until Yang rushed up and sent a Beowolf that tried sneaking up on her into a tree. Blake was hacking away with Gambol Shroud, while Weiss was using Myrtenaster in combination with her glyphs. 

**(Time skip)**

  With the combined force of RWBY and the Alpha, they managed to kill all the Beowolves that were attacking, and some other Grimm that showed up due to the negativity being broadcast, most likely from Ruby. With the carnage over, the adrenaline began wearing off. Ruby had to lean on Yang to keep from collapsing to her knees from exhaustion, but quickly pushed herself off when the Alpha, having been injured even further, collapsed onto his side. Ruby tossed Crescent Rose to the side, and jogged over to the Alpha, who managed to roll over onto his back, albeit painfully if the groaning it made had any indication. She crouched onto her knees next to him before wrapping him in an embrace  with tears in her eyes and down her face. She started sobbing, and began begging the Alpha to not leave her. The Alpha managed to lift its head head up far enough to look at Ruby, and managed to raise his left hand enough to cup Ruby's right cheek and start caressing it . Ruby placed her own hand on his, and just held it there with her eyes closed.

  She opened them when she felt the Alpha shifting, and saw the rest of the team began putting pressure on some of the Alpha's wounds. Yang was pressing down on a gash on the Alpha's chest when she looked over to Ruby. Yang was about to say something, but she was interrupted when some bushes rustled, and Art came out with his weapon- a sword/shotgun hybrid- drawn. 

  "Alright I managed to land, so- wait..." He quickly took notice of the lack of living Grimm, and glanced to RWBY. "Oh,  _come on_! I spend 10 minutes flying around for a landing spot, and end up missing the ass-kicking?!" He wasn't happy at all, but that would have to wait because Ruby quickly stood up, grabbed him by his free arm, and dragged him over to the groaning Alpha bleeding out. When she let go, Art just stood there before asking, "Yes... that's an Alpha Beowolf." He paused seeing Yang, Blake, and Weiss all trying to slow the Grimm's bleeding. "Why is everyone holding it?"

  "Help him." Those were the only two words Ruby said, and they caused Art to turn and look at her, eyes wide and one eyebrow raised as high as it could. "'Help'? As in provide medical care? To a  _Grimm_?"

  "YES!" Ruby shouted. The Alpha was wounded, and was starting to fade out. He was going to die if Art didn't help.

  "I am not getting-" Art's refusal was cutoff by Ruby grabbing his collar and pulling him into an utter  _death stare_. Coming from Ruby Rose, the innocent, youthful leader of team RWBY without an ounce of hate in her, was the stuff of nightmares. Figuring it'd be easier to just help, Art convinced Ruby to let him go so he could work. He tasked Ruby with keeping the Alpha distracted so as to avoid him lashing out at any of them. He pulled out his medical kit, donned his gloves, and got to work

**(Time Skip)**

  It'd taken nearly an hour and a half, but Art managed to patch up the Alpha enough for natural regeneration to start. Art and Yang were currently helping the Alpha get to its feet, and Ruby was standing nearby, a smile on her face with teary eyes. When the Alpha was upright, and Yang and Art stood back, Ruby pulled the Alpha into a bone-crushing hug with the side of her face pushing into his chest. The Alpha began nuzzling the top of Ruby's head, and gently wrapped its own arms around her in an attempt to return the gesture. To everyone's surprise, Ruby pulled back, cupped the Alpha's cheeks, and shoved her lips against his. They held this for a few moments before their tongues began intertwining into a full make-out session. Art was shocked the longest, and turned to the others for an explanation. The three of them told him the events of the past few days, and then told him Ruby must see herself as the Alpha's mate, and was going to enact on it. Art simply sighed, before realization struck him like a truck.

  "Uh, ladies...", he started, gaining the attention of everyone including Ruby and the Alpha, who stopped their mouth-intimacy to listen to him. He continued, "Now that we got everything under control... uh... what are we going to do about  _him_?" He pointed his thumb towards the Alpha Beowolf, whose head was tilted in confusion. One by one the girls' faces switched from confusion to small shock. In all the chaos they'd forgotten what they'd do afterwards, especially since the plan didn't go as they'd thought it would. 

  Hopefully Beacon wouldn't mind a new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2. The lemon will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned for more. Thank you for reading, and feel free to comment. Once again, sorry for the wait.


	3. Monster in the Bed (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Weiss, Blake, and Yang are sent out on a mission, Ruby has to stay behind to care for her Alpha Beowolf mate. One night, she decides to see if her mate is up to a night of loving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited lemon of this story. Please forgive me if it seems poor; this is my first attempt at writing a lemon, so it's probably not gonna be the best.

  It's been a couple months since the Alpha- which Ruby named Logan- had arrived at Beacon. Art had constantly stumbled over his words as he tried to explain to Headmaster Ozpin that the Grimm that RWBY was trying (albeit failing) to hide at the docks was not outright dangerous, and in fact was close to Ruby. In the end, Ozpin had to head out and see this for himself. When he got there, RWBY was busy keeping other students, and even a few staff members, from killing Logan. Everyone stood back when Ozpin calmly walked up to the Grimm in question. Much to everybody's surprise, Logan didn't attack or even growl. Rather, he simply returned Ozpin's gaze.  

  A few tense moments later, Ozpin requested that RWBY, Logan, Art, and Obsi meet with him in his office. Once everyone was there, he simply asked for an explanation to  the Grimm and his behavior. Almost everyone was a little surprised when Ruby stood up and told Ozpin the whole story. She told him about her experience in the forest, the lick, everything. She ended with the story of her running to Logan's aid while the others- excluding Obsi- piloted a Bullhead and met her in the forest. 

  Ozpin remained silent throughout her story, and only asked the others for confirmation for her story. They confirmed it, including how Ruby loves Logan, and he loves her. Ozpin stood up from his desk, and looked out his window overlooking the academy. After a few moments, he turned back to the others and gave his input.

  Logan would be allowed to stay at Beacon with Ruby, but she's responsible for any damages, and that if he were to attack  _anyone_ without provocation, they'd be forced to put him down. Ruby and the others accepted, and Ozpin said he'd send out a message to everyone that Logan wasn't going to cause any harm.

  A few weeks later, and Logan hadn't caused any trouble. The only incident they had was when James Ironwood- headmaster of Atlas Academy, four-star General of the Atlasian Armed Forces, and holder of two seats on the Atlas Council- tried to get Ozpin to haul away Logan for study since it was impossible to properly study Grimm. That argument was quickly ended, and fortunately before any bloodshed. Since then, nobody's tried anything with him. 

* * *

 

  One night, Ruby and Logan had turned in for the night, and were cuddling in bed. A couple of days after he was allowed onto Beacon, an old storage room was cleared out, cleaned, and had some furniture added for Logan to use as a bedroom. The bed had to be much longer and wider for him to use, and Ruby often went to him at night to sleep, especially on nights like tonight where her team was out on a three-person mission, and she was left to care for Logan. She still spent nights with her team, but had moved some things to his room due to the frequency of her being there.

  Back to Ruby and Logan, they laid with Ruby as the small spoon and Logan as the big one. He was nuzzling the side of her head, occasionally sniffing her hair, while she giggled from his touch. She rolled over to face him with half-lidded eyes.

  Ruby let out a small sigh and whispered, "I love you so much, Logan."

  Logan responded by gently pressing his lips to her's since he couldn't respond with words. Ruby kissed him back gently, and even climbed on top of him, with him on his back. Their gentle kiss quickly turned into a full make-out session, and their tongues began to start fighting for dominance. Logan won, of course, and began to explore the inside of her mouth. He dragged his tongue over her inner cheeks, and scraped against her teeth before pulling out and resuming their lip-lock. Ruby herself did the same to Logan, and began to feel... hot. She pulled back, removed her tank top, and quickly resumed kissing. It wasn't long until she felt  _something_ bump against her inner thigh. Looking down, she saw Logan's large, deep red, and throbbing member.

  Ruby was well aware of what was up. She'd gotten the talk about the Beowolves and Nevermores, and had sex-ed back at Signal. She'd never thought of Grimm like this, but seeing Logan erect, and now panting, she was starting to get an idea. Fortunately, she had a feeling of where to start if the videos or stories she'd read online held any truth. She continued their make-out session for a little while before acting.   

  After a few moments, she pulled away from Logan and, much to his confusion, began slowly crawling back until she was between his thighs. She stared at his throbbing member for a few moments before her attention was drawn to Logan making a noise of confusion. She looked up to see him sit up to see what she was doing, and gently pushed him back down before getting back into position. Her silver eyes looked up into Logan's orange/yellow ones, and she said, "Relax Logan. I'm sure you're gonna enjoy this as much as I will."

  With that, she gently wrapped her left hand around his cock, and began to stroke it. Logan began to pant at her touch, and Ruby slightly increased her speed. This continued for a few minutes until Ruby stopped. She took a deep breath, released, and brought her lips over to Logan's member before engulfing it into her mouth. Her head began to bob back and forth, and Logan let out a small howl of pleasure as his head fell back slightly. As Ruby continued her blowjob, her hands went down to stroke the area her mouth couldn't reach. Logan had continued groaning at this sense of pleasure, and was in fact enjoying it.

  They stayed like this until Ruby thought Logan was close to cumming, so took her mouth off his member with a loud  _POP!_ and removed her hands. It took Logan a little bit before he realized the heaven that was Ruby's oral cavern was no longer there, and he sat up on his elbows to see her. She'd removed her pajama pants and underwear, and was leaning back with her legs spread, showing Logan her pink folds, glistening with arousal. Instinct told Logan to get over to her, so he leaned forward onto his paws and crawled over to Ruby. He was caught by surprised when his advancement was stopped by her hand pushing his head so his snout was between her legs.

  "I used my mouth on you, so now you can do the same for me." Ruby spoke in a lusty voice. Logan looked up at her with slight confusion on his face.

_'Oh, right, Grimm don't engage in sex for pleasure, much less oral.'_

  With a small sigh, she spoke, "Use your tongue on me. Eat me out." She stuck out her tongue and pointed to it, and then to her slit. This seemed like enough for Logan to get the basic idea since he cautiously leaned to her pussy and gave a small lick. Ruby let out a small yet cute moan, and lightly gripped the bed sheets at the feel of Logan's tongue touching her folds. Masturbation was one thing, but this was a whole new  _level_.

  Logan only gave small, quick, and gentle licks until he was sure Ruby was actually enjoying what he was doing despite his lack of knowledge. When he heard Ruby moan a little louder he increased his force and speed, and she began moaning  _louder_. Ruby began gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles were turning white, and nearly  _ripped_ them when she felt Logan thrust his tongue into her vagina. It was the first time something besides her fingers entered her, and she wanted him to  _keep going_. 

  Fortunately for her, Logan was happy that Ruby was feeling so much pleasure from him. He himself was enjoying eating her out, and would be sure to do it as much as she wanted, as often as she wanted. It felt nice when she sucked his member, but he much preferred giving over receiving. 

  Logan kept up his licking until he felt Ruby wrap her legs around his neck and grip his head with her hands. 

  "L-Logan! I-I'm cumming! AHHHHH!"

  His tongue proved too much for Ruby as she came, flooding his mouth with her juices. He swallowed the sweet-tasting liquids, and looked over her. Her legs spread, slit soaked, head tilted to the side, and panting in recovery of their oral adventure. Aura helped Ruby regain her strength quickly, and looked to Logan, who was kneeling in wait for her to speak.

  "That  _*pant*_ was amazing.  _*pant*_ Now... for the main course. Let's see how good you are, big guy." With that, Ruby motioned for Logan to crawl up and face her. He obliged, and was pulled into another lip-lock by his girlfriend. They sucked each other's lips and tongues until Ruby pulled back and reached for Logan's still-throbbing member. She used her left hand to guide it towards her red and wet slit, and then looked up to Logan.

  "Be gentle, okay?" She whispered.

  With a gentle nod Logan slowly pushed into her tight snatch, but stopped when Ruby tightened her grip on him and let out a whimper. She never had sex before, and Logan's large cock was straining her virgin-tight vagina. She needed him to pause so she could get somewhat used to his size before he continued. After a few moments, she gave the okay for Logan to continue, and he did. Logan continued until the base of his shaft hit Ruby's crotch. He stopped once more, and Ruby let out another whimper. Huntresses-in-training rarely, if ever, had their hymens intact by the time they reached the academies like Beacon. Their years of intense physical training usually wore it out by the time they'd be sexually active, and Ruby was no exception.

  "Alright. Y-you can keep going." She said.

  Logan pulled back a bit before thrusting back into her. And again. And again. Eventually he started thrusting at a more constant pace that wasn't too fast or rough. Ruby loved how good he was with his tongue, but this was even  _better_. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug, her breasts pushing into his chest.

  "Nnngh! HARDER, LOGAN! HARDER!" She moaned out loud. Logan increased the force and speed of his thrusts, and she could practically feel the tip of his cock lightly kissing her cervix. By this point the bed they were on was creaking loudly. Fortunately, no dorm rooms were nearby, so they didn't need to worry about anyone complaining about the noise. As they continued, Ruby felt herself approaching another orgasm quickly. She tightened her grip on Logan even further, and moaned louder than she thought she could before it hit her.

  "AHHHHHH!"

  Her entire body shook like mad and sent vibrations down and into Logan's member still plowing into her. She heard his growls grow louder, and he thrust faster and harder than before; he was approaching his own orgasm, and Ruby was ready. She tightly wrapped her legs around his backside and began pulling him into her with what strength she could. She felt Logan briefly thrust with inhumane speed before letting out a roar, and slammed his hips into hers. She let out a high-pitched squeal when she felt something large and round enter past her folds and lock Logan into place deep within her. He'd successfully knotted her, and that meant one thing.

  A few seconds passed between Logan's roar and the knot before an overwhelmingly hot stream of his seed flooded through into Ruby's small body. This was the first time Ruby felt something like this, and thus had no preparing for the amazement it brought her. With her eyes rolled up and her tongue sticking out of her mouth in fucking-induced daze, Ruby happily panted as Logan's cum continued to pour into her. It didn't take long for the near-constant stream of Beowolf semen filling up her womb to start overflowing. Drops of it managed to leak from Ruby's pussy despite Logan's knot, but nevertheless her womb wasn't large enough to hold all of it, and it needed to go  _somewhere_. 

  Ruby was slightly pulled out of her daze when she felt her insides begin to feel full, and then started feeling  _fuller_. Logan was still growling but was also beginning to pant as well. She gasped when she felt her stomach begin to grow to accommodate for the amount of semen Logan was releasing into her, and squirmed with delight at the feeling. They stayed close as Logan's member continued shooting sperm deep into Ruby's womb while she relaxed in comfort. When Logan's ejaculation slowed from a thick, constant stream to thick ropes fired with each throb until it stopped completely, he had to give a few heavy tugs to pull himself out of Ruby. When he did, Ruby managed to come to her senses enough to look down and gasped at the sight.

  Her belly was so stuffed with cum that it expanded far enough to make her look  _at least eight months pregnant_. She brought a hand down to scoop a small dabble of Logan's cum from her leaking snatch, and brought it up to her. She stuck the cum-covered digit into her mouth and licked the dark gray syrup off it. She let out a satisfied "Ah." before looking back to Logan. He was kneeling with his coated member still hard even after their intense lovemaking. Ruby felt that she had at least another round in her, so she'd better not disappoint him.

  She rolled over onto her hands and knees, being mindful of her bloated belly, and looked over her shoulder at Logan while wiggling her small, pale ass.

  "Let's try  _here_ next..."

* * *

 

  "OH GODS YEEESSS!!"

  Ruby was moaning and screaming as Logan rammed his massive cock into her tight asshole in a doggy-style position. Her Alpha Beowolf boyfriend had his body over her with his massive paws helping her support herself. Good thing too,since she'd nearly fell forwards when Logan gently pushed into her anus when they started. Her natural juices, cum that had leaked out and around her hole from her stuffed pussy, and their combined fluids on Logan's member eased the pain of something entering her ass, but it still hurt and pleasured her when it was stretched out.

  She preferred Logan fucking her pussy over her ass, but she was too sensitive down there and also wanted to see how much Logan enjoyed this. He seemed happy, though whether that was because of the position they were in, his love of pleasing Ruby, or something else, nobody could tell. They simply stayed there, Logan's cock pushing in and out off Ruby's tight little ass while she panted, moaned and squealed. She managed to gather enough strength to pull Logan into a slightly awkward kiss to muffle herself, but had to pull away when she felt her fourth or fifth orgasm that night approaching. 

  "LOGAN I'M CUMMING! AH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" she screamed as her body shook in pure pleasure and love.

  Unfortunately it wasn't much longer until Ruby barely felt  Logan's signature throbbing and panting, and decided to egg him on. Reaching down with her left hand she managed to feel his pulsing balls and began to fondle them.

  "Come on Logan! Cum in my tight ass! YOU OWN IT!"

  Ruby's announcement and fondling drove Logan into a frenzy as he thrust with all he had before knotting Ruby's ass again and let out another load into her. It wasn't as heavy as his first one, but it was enough for her eyes to roll back and tongue to shoot out in bliss. When he was finished, Logan pulled out and laid on the bed while Ruby collapsed forwards. She crawled to Logan and instinctively put her hand on his rising chest and swung her left leg over his. She pulled him into one last deep kiss before gazing into his eyes.

  "I loved that babe. We're so doing that again. I love you. Goodnight." She spoke before nuzzling her head under Logan's chin into a cuddle before they both drifted off into a deep slumber holding one another. As she fell asleep, Ruby could swear she felt Logan's thousands of sperm cells swimming around in her womb with intent...

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to write this well enough that You enjoyed it. Sorry about the long wait, and there'll be one, maybe two more chapters of this story (there's one more guaranteed). I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see y'all next time.


	4. The Wish of a Lifetime Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their intimate night together, Ruby makes a personal wish. Little did she know that wish, and herself, would make history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter of 'My Life with a Wolf Grimm'. This chapter might be the last one; I might include a short one after this. I'm not sure.  
> Also, this chapter will have a brief sexual part at the beginning.

  For as long as she could remember, Ruby wasn't much for mornings. But that changed when she started sleeping with Logan. She just couldn't get enough of waking up to his big, strong arms wrapped around her in protection. His heartbeat was relaxing, and he felt like a warm teddy bear. Mornings were just so  _cozy!_

  Today when Ruby woke up, she could feel Logan wrapped around her midsection like normal. What wasn't normal was her bulging belly visible past Logan's arm. Clearly not much, if any, of his cum from last night had leaked out. Not that Ruby was complaining. She took notice of her facing away from Logan, and not wrapped around him like she was sure she was last night.

  _'I_ _must've rolled around.'_ She decided before trying to stand up, which was nearly impossible with her belly and Logan's arm gently pressing her against him, so she gave up. Instead, she reached over to the nightstand to grab her scroll. Opening it up, she glanced at the top to see the time.

**Tuesday, 7:03 AM**

  With a heavy sigh, she set the scroll back on the nightstand and got ready to force herself to a sitting position. Her movement must have woken up Logan, who she knew was a light sleeper. He must've been tuckered out from their lovemaking and slept a bit more than normal since _he_ usually woke _her_ up with a 'good-morning' kiss. He tightened his grip, being mindful of her stomach, and pulled her in for her kiss. She returned the gesture before pulling back and looking him in the eyes. 

  "Well, happy to see you too, you little beast. You were making me scream to the heavens last night." She teased. Logan let out a low-pitched whine of contentment before rubbing her cheek with the side of his snout.

  "As much as I'd love to just lay in bed cuddling with you all day Logan, I have classes to attend. Sorry buddy." She said with slight disappointment in her voice. Cuddling was probably her favorite physical part of their relationship and would spend hours snuggling up to him whenever they were together. Unfortunately she was still in school and needed to leave Logan here while she attended class. She'd stop by to check up on him and to let him know that she was okay. Professor Vane and Port had told Ruby that because she'd accepted Logan's proposal to be his mate that he'd bonded with her. This bond meant that he hated it when she wasn't around and thus he couldn't protect her.

  It wasn't that he was an overprotective boyfriend; he simply was treating Ruby like any other male Beowolf would treat his mate and that it wouldn't matter what the circumstances were. If he couldn't see her long enough, he'd assume she was in trouble and would come to her rescue. It was simply his nature.

  Fortunately Logan had gotten somewhat used to Ruby needing to leave him, and moved his arm so she could get what she needed for her morning shower. She managed  to stand up with her belly jiggling, and walked over to her dresser. She gathered a new pair of panties and her school uniform before heading into the bathroom that was for reasons unknown to her connected to the room. It never made sense to Ruby why a storage room had its own bathroom, but she agreed it was useful to have the facility nearby.

  Stepping into it, Ruby closed the door and set her clothes onto the counter before stepping into the shower itself. She turned the knobs allowing the shower head to spray the clear liquid onto the floor of the stall. She tested the water before stepping under the stream, allowing the still-heating up warm water to run down her body. As she cleaned herself she couldn't help but focus on her belly. Logan was such a heavy cummer that he made her look eight months pregnant, and she actually enjoyed the feeling of it. 

  She absentmindedly began to hold the bottom of her bulge with one hand and used the other to gently stroke it, like a mother tending to her fussy child not yet born. A deep part of Ruby wished she could get pregnant with Logan's offspring; no doubt he'd love to have his mate give birth a little baby boy or girl that he helped create.  She imagined herself laying in bed at night, with Logan by her side. She would feel the kicking of her baby against her uterus and gasp at the movement, while Logan would nuzzle her bulging belly in an attempt to calm his child. But she knew it would be impossible for a human to give birth to a Grimm, so all she could do was dream.

  Not that she wouldn't enjoy the attempts to get pregnant.

  Ruby returned to reality and looked back down to her cradled stomach. As much as she felt turned on by keeping it in her the whole day, it would only raise questions and get in the way, and thus she needed this stuff _out._ So with a small sigh she moved her hands to the front of her stomach over her belly button, flexed her stomach muscles, and  _pressed_.

  To her great pleasure Logan's still-thick cum began to pour out of her pussy and onto the watery floor where it was picked up by the water and down the drain. She could feel his semen so well that was as if Logan was fucking her right here in the shower!

  After a few moments of pressing and pushing Ruby only had a few seconds to react before her own juices sprayed out with more of Logan's cum. Combined with the intensity of the hot shower water she felt her tongue shoot out and her eyes roll back in ecstasy as she came. 

 

  Oh yeah, they were  _definitely_ doing this again.

* * *

  A few days after the rest of Ruby's team came back from their mission, she took notice of their behavior. She often caught them staring at Logan whenever he was around them, and they seemed to act nervous. It was like they wanted to speak about something but couldn't. Unfortunately, Ruby had bigger things to worry about. The past few weeks have been weird for her.

  First, Ruby's had bouts of nausea at random, but especially in the mornings.

  Second, she's been feeling tired and exhausted with little to no reason.

  Third, her new craving for meat at meal times was a strong one. She's been getting more bacon at breakfast, more turkey and beef at lunch, and more steak and chicken at dinner.  _That_ one everyone took notice of, and had been questioning her about.

  Logan's taken notice of her condition too and has been spending a lot of their time together doing what he can to make her feel better. Ruby's tried waving it off as a bug or weird growth spurt, but that changed a few days ago. While changing her current tampon for a fresh one, she took immediate notice of one particular detail: no period blood. Assuming that she was just late, she brushed it off. But when there was no blood for a few days afterward, Ruby began to get nervous. As outrageous as it sounded, she had to confirm or have proof of denial.

  She went out to Vale and bought a pregnancy test just to be sure. She went to the bathroom and followed the instructions on the box and was now sitting on the toilet seat eagerly awaiting the results. When she heard the test vibrate on the counter, signaling it was finished, she grabbed it, and checked what was broadcast on the small screen.

  She was meet with two pink lines.

  She was pregnant.

  Ruby stared at the results with her mouth agape for a few moments until it formed a big smile. She and Logan were going to have a baby, and she couldn't be happier.

  She just hoped her friends and sister would feel the same.

* * *

  Little did Ruby know, WBY and JNPR were actually quite happy for her. Yang was especially happy that, despite him being an Alpha Beowolf, Ruby had managed to find true love with Logan. Now if only she could speak to Ruby about something else...

  But that would have to wait until later. Right now, they were in class with Professor Vane again. Since everyone at the school had been talking about Logan and Ruby's relationship (or the fact that there simply was a non-hostile Grimm on school grounds), not much had been getting done in classes. But now that everything had been calming down concerning the team leader and the Grimm, teachers were able to get the students' focus back on their studies. 

  They'd resumed the later chapters of the study of Grimm mating habits since they'd gone through the start of the subject rather quickly. The fact that Vane was teaching them probably helped with motivating them even more than the subject itself.

  At the moment, each member of team RWBY was doing their own thing. Ruby and Weiss were taking notes about the details of Beowolf mating habits; Ruby wanted to learn more about how Logan reproduced since she was currently carrying his puppy (possibly puppies), and Weiss always took notes no matter the subject. Blake was hiding her copy of  _Ninjas of Love_ behind her textbook to catch up on her reading, and Yang was doodling away on her notebook paper. 

  She thought she heard something to her left when Professor Vane began talking about the impregnation process of female Beowolves by their mates and looked over to her side. She saw that Ruby was no longer writing down important pieces of information to study later. Instead, she had a deep blush over her cheeks along with a small, mischievous smile. Yang swore she heard Ruby give a content sigh as she began to support her head with her palms and drift off into her own little world, staring off into space.

  She’d have to ask her about this later.

  Fortunately, that “later” was after classes as Ruby told Weiss, Blake, and Yang that she had something important to inform them of, and that she’d bring Logan with her to their team dorm. When they got to their dorm, they were surprised to see Art sitting at the desk in the room, and Obsi standing next to the room’s window, staring out into the courtyard. Art claimed Ruby had something to share with him, and to wait in her dorm. Obsi gave the same reason, and that she’d told both of them together.

  Apparently, this news was important enough that they all needed to hear it.

  Ruby entered the dorm about 15 minutes later with Logan walking on all fours behind her. When they were both in the room she closed and locked the door and stood next to Logan. She began to pet his head much to his enjoyment and looked up at everyone in the room who was waiting for her to speak. Before she could start, Yang held up her hand.

  “Before you tell us what you wanted to, I saw you acting a bit weird during Vane’s class. What was up with that, Ruby?” She asked, before picking up her water bottle and taking a drink, focus moving to the plastic container. The others looked to Yang in mild surprise. Clearly they hadn’t noticed and turned back to Ruby for answers.

  “Actually, that’s related to what I wanted to talk about. Everyone… Logan and I are expecting a _baby!_ ” She announced.

  Yang’s drink of water turned out to be a bad move on the buxom brawler’s part as the news made her forcibly spit the clear liquid out of her mouth and to her side…and directly into poor Artie’s face, who’d taken a seat next to her a little before Ruby came to the room.

  “HEY!” was all he shouted before standing up and stomping into the dorm room’s bathroom, grabbing a towel and wiping the water off while muttering curses to himself.

  Back to the rest of the students, Yang had finished with her spitting before looking at Ruby with wide eyes.

  “I… I’m going… to be an… _aunt?”_ She asked, slowly getting to her feet.

  “Yes.” Was all Ruby said while gently rubbing her belly, which had spread a bit, but not enough to notice at a glance.

  Ruby was quickly pulled into a bear hug by Yang, who had small tears in her eyes. Her baby sister was having a child with her true love, and she was going to be the best aunt _ever!_ Blake, Weiss, and Obsi soon came out of their stupor and joined in the embrace. They all stayed there in the center of the room, holding one another.

  Eventually Art came out with his face dried, only to be dragged out of the room and to the infirmary. Team JNPR was told to meet everyone there and that everything would be explained when they did. When they got there, Weiss and Blake told them what Ruby had said, and that Art, Obsi, Logan, and Yang were prepping her for an ultrasound so they could see the baby. Apparently the baby’s Grimm genetics were allowing to develop at a _much_ faster rate than normal humans or Faunus.

  When they were allowed into the room, they saw Ruby sitting at an upright angle on a bed with Yang and Logan on either side of her. Yang was holding her sister’s hand while Logan was nuzzling her cheek with Ruby returning the gesture. Her corset and jacket were off, and her undershirt was pushed up under her breasts. Art sat at the foot of her bed and was busy moving a device over Ruby’s tummy.

  The device feed information back to a computer whose screen displayed the inside of her uterus. Art was swapping his attention between the screen and the device before a shape appeared on the screen: it was their baby.

  A quick look towards the baby’s lower half allowed everyone to see that Logan and Ruby were having a boy. Yang was going to have a nephew!

  Cheering and embracing followed the discovery, and amidst the celebration Ruby realized a few things: One, she was going to be the youngest mother ever at Beacon, and two, she would go down in history as the first mother to ever bare and give birth to a child of a Grimm and a human.

  She couldn’t help but cry tears of joy and pulled Logan into a tight embrace, smashing her lips against his. The noise must’ve been too much for the developing boy, as he immediately began gently kicking the lining of his mother’s womb. Ruby shot up with a gasp and accidently punched Art across the room and into the wall when her fist shot out in reflex.

  Pushing himself out of the indent he left in the wall, he gritted his teeth as he snapped. Running out of the room, he screamed about a certain someone getting an ass-beating for causing several past occurrences of terrible things upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like the Rose/Xiao Long/Branwen family is getting a new member! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see ya in the next one! There's about two more and I better get to work quickly, so- Hey, what's that? ART?! How did you get out of- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!? GET AWAYVROVHERQVNRRiio[oribhehbowbh[wrefub[0ggy5rbherbbre
> 
> **[Ass-Beating In Progress AFK]**


	5. Love for Jewels (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking notice of the looks her teams gives her and Logan, Ruby decides they should see what Logan is like in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this chapter was actually suggested by a reader who wanted Weiss, Blake, and Yang to get with Ruby and Logan.  
> Lunarsilver encouraged that the suggestion be taken, so here we are. Shout-out to Spartan275 for "cumming" up with this idea!

  “Don’t think I don’t see the way you and the others look at me and Logan, Yang.” Ruby spoke to her wide-eyed sister.

  “The way we look at you two? W-what are you talking about? We don’t look at either of you in any way.” She tried to defend herself. Judging by the way Ruby stared at her, she wasn’t buying it.

  It was Friday, and she’d stopped Yang in the hall on their way to lunch. Team RWBY and Logan were walking to the cafeteria when she spotted Yang staring at her growing belly. It’d only been about two weeks since she announced her pregnancy, and her stomach grew along with her and Logan’s offspring. They’d settled on the name “Ruben” not long after discovering she was having a boy.

  Upon noticing that her older sister was staring intensely at her tummy, she pulled her aside and informed the others that they’d catch up. Weiss and Blake agreed and continued on, but Logan needed coaxing in order to follow them having not wanted to leave his mate and child’s mother. It was one of the main things Ruby loved about him: his worry and care for her despite their separate races.

 _‘He really is my one true love’_ Ruby thought to herself.

  Back to the present, Yang continued to try and deny anything Ruby questioned her about. Unfortunately for her, Ruby pretty much knew what was going on and simply wanted to hear it from Yang herself. They both knew this, and Yang eventually sighed.

  “Yes. Me, Weiss, and Blake all have crushes on Logan. We just find him so handsome and strong; the epitome of someone you want to cherish and love with all your heart. We… kind of got _really_ worked up when we learned of him impregnating you. It’s just hot to know that our leader attracted the attention of a powerful Alpha Beowolf and is now carrying his child. Blake especially now that her heat cycle is starting up; we’ve actually found her pleasuring herself to the thought of Logan being with her. But we all know Logan is yours, so we don’t want to get in the way of your relationship. Just know that we’re all proud of you for finding someone so special to you, especially me, and we don’t want to ruin it or our friendship.”

  Ruby was actually taken aback. Blake and possibly the rest of her team were actually fantasizing about being with _her_ boyfriend? She knew she should be mad about it, but she couldn’t for reasons she didn’t know.

  If anything, it gave her an idea…

  “Yang, I want the three of you meeting me and Logan in his room later tonight. This needs to be discussed.” She said with authority. Yang nodded, and Ruby finished the conversation with, “Good. Now let’s hurry up and get some food. Logan’s probably starting to panic about me, Weiss and Blake are likely wondering what’s taking us so long, and Reuben isn’t nice when it comes to letting me know he wants food.”

  With that, the two sisters continued on to their destination.

* * *

 

  **(9:15 PM, Logan and Ruby’s room)**

  Just as Ruby told them, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all sitting on the large bed in her and Logan’s bedroom. Yang confessed to the others that she informed Ruby of their feeling towards Logan, and they were all nervous of what Ruby was going to say or do. As nice as she was, Ruby was known to be a forced to be reckoned with when extremely furious.

  Considering they had just been outed as lusting after her mate, she was going to rival _Goodwitch_ in terms of ferocity.

  Ruby entered the room a little while later in a pair of small slippers and a red sleeping dress with black trim that didn’t do much hiding her bump. Logan was crawling right behind her and sat down next to Ruby when she pulled up a chair and sat down herself, facing her teammates with arms crossed. All of them blushed profusely and refused to make eye contact with their leader.

  “So, it’s come to my attention that the three of you want to sleep with Logan. Is this true?” She started.

  They all nodded.

  “You all want to experience the same mind-blowing, better-than-anything-in-Remnant, love-fueled sex with _my_ mate?”

  They all nodded.

  Ruby didn’t say anything afterwards. She simply stared at each of the girls one by one until a red-faced Blake looked up.

  “Please Ruby. W-whatever you’re going to say or do, just do it. PLEASE!” Blake wasn’t thinking or acting right with her heat cycle interfering with her normal stoic personality. She needed to go somewhere more private so she can “ease” her tensions before her heat got bad enough that it kept her up all night.

  Ruby sensed the desperation in her voice and made her decision.

  “Very well. Weiss, Blake, Yang. I've made my decision concerning the three of you and... I want to let you all have sex with Logan, assuming he agrees."

  Three jaws and pairs of eyes dropped and widened, respectively.

  Ruby gave them all permission to fuck her mate?!

  Yang, being the big sister, stood up and went to Ruby and said, “Ruby… you don’t have to do this. Logan is your mate. We don’t want to take him away from you.”

  Ruby looked her older sister in the eye and replied,  “You’re right, Yang. I don’t have to do this. But I _want_ to. I want each of you to experience the love me and Logan have. I want each of you to receive the mind-numbing pleasure he made me feel. Yang… I want you to be the first one to experience this. My only request is that I get to watch.”

  Yang could only nod and walk backwards back to the bed and sit back down. Weiss and Blake stood up and sat on a sofa to give her and Logan more room. Ruby turned to Logan and gestured to Yang, telling him to go ahead. He looked at her for a few moments before crawling up to the blonde brawler sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the Grimm approaching her in lust and, in her case, nervousness.

**Yang Xiao Long**

Logan sensed the panic Yang had, and decided to start off slow and simple. He crawled up to her eye-level and pushed his lips against hers in a kiss. Yang’s eyes widened as she was gently kissed by her sister’s mate. She wasn’t a stranger to kissing; she simply expected him to be rougher with her. Slowly her eyes closed, and she gently wrapped her arms around Logan’s neck, pulling him in tighter.

  Logan decided to move to the next step as he gently but firmly and slowly pushed Yang, so she was lying with her back on the bed. She felt his tongue gently prod her lips asking for entrance. She granted access and felt him move around the inside of her mouth, tasting her inner cheeks and her own tongue before he pulled back into his mouth.

  Yang gently pushed Logan away and moved her hands to her pajama shorts. Logan intently watched as she pulled the black cloth off and tossed it to the side, and pushed her panties to the side, giving him a good look at her moistened pussy.

  “Logan,” She panted. “Please… lick me.”

  Logan did just that.

  Spurred on by experience with Ruby, he started slow but stopped when he felt Yang grab the back of his head and shove his face into her snatch. She wanted him rough at the start.

  Just as she wanted, Logan immediately thrust his long tongue deep into Yang’s pussy, her juices and his saliva producing a very slippery lube allowing it to slide in easily. Yang let out a loud gasp at the sensation of being eaten out by an Alpha Beowolf. No toy ever made her feel this good!

  Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss sat in silence. Well sort of sat in silence. Blake’s face was completely red and darker than Ruby’s cape. She was panting loudly at the show of Logan’s face between Yang’s thighs and was starting to lose control.

  Weiss didn’t have time to say or do _anything_ when she felt two hands cup her cheeks, forcibly turn her head, and a pair of lips press against her own. Blake removed her hands from Weiss’ face and pinned her to the couch by her wrists. Her tongue forced open the heiress’ mouth and greedily began to explore her new territory.  The cat faunus sucked Weiss’ tongue before quickly pulling back to stare her in the eyes.

  “Heat… too much. Need… release before… my turn.” She panted before slamming Weiss into another lustful kiss, only this time she returned the gesture.

  As all of this was happening, Ruby sat in her chair watching all three of her teammates engaging in lust-fueled relations. She unconsciously began to hike her dress up to rub her panty-covered slit, which was now starting to drench her underwear.

  Everyone was snapped out of their daze when they heard a scream originate from the blonde brawler. They turned to the bed where Yang had wrapped her legs around Logan’s neck, locking her ankles in the process, and her hands held his head in a death grip. Her head was pushing against the mattress as she came _hard_ , drenching Logan’s face in her juices. 

After a few moments of orgasm, she released her hold on Logan and fell back onto the bed panting and deep red.

  Logan crawled up the bed and sat next to Yang while she regained her strength so they could get to the main course. It took some time, but Yang eventually told him that she was ready. Logan crawled on top of her in a missionary position and placed his thick, throbbing member between her thighs. Yang took a long look at the several-inch pole of meat that was about to enter her most sacred of places. Even Blake and Weiss took a second from sucking each other’s mouths and fondling each other’s breasts through their pajamas to watch. Logan angled himself so his cock’s head was brushing up against her swollen leaking pussy, coating it with pre-cum, and looked up to await Yang’s approval to penetrate her.

  He didn’t have to wait long before Yang looked up at him and nodded. He slowly pushed his member into her tight virgin snatch. Yang let out a loud groan and pulled him into a tight hug at the pain of him entering her. Despite her flirty nature, Yang was still a virgin- at least in the technical sense- and had never actually had sex. It was a miracle that Ruby allowed her to have her first time taken by Logan, and she was overjoyed that her little sister wanted her to feel what she had felt.

  Yang allowed Logan to continue and he set up a steady rhythm that was comfortable to her. Her hands tightened their grip on his back as her vagina was stretched out to make room for Logan’s monstrous dick. His hips slammed into her pelvis and she began to feel his head begin to edge closer to her cervix.

  “OH LOGAN! R-RIGHT THERE! AH! YEEEESSSSS!” Yang howled in pleasure as Logan’s member hit several sensitive spots inside her. She instinctively began rubbing her large breasts through her yellow tank top but stopped when Logan leaned down and used the tip of his snout to roll the front of her top through her cleavage. When it balled up on her collar he grabbed the roll of cloth and _tore_ it off her body before throwing it to the side of the room.

  With her D-cup breasts exposed he leaned back in and began licking, kissing, and gently nibbling on her left one before focusing on her nipple. Yang moaned even louder and pressed his face against her left breast with her hand and used her other to stimulate her free breast, sending waves of pleasure over her body. Letting out a mighty growl Logan moved his arms from either side of Yang’s torso to behind her creamy legs. He pushed them upwards towards her upper half until her knees were on either side of her head. This let her see the bottom of his shaft rapidly move in and out of her spread folds, but more importantly it gave Logan the angle he needed to reach the entrance of her womb.

  “Ooaaa! L-LOGAN! OH, GODS LOGAN!~ YOU’RE- AHH- R-REACHING MY WOMB! Uunnhhaaa!”

  They stayed in this position, “The Mating Press”, for some time. During this, Yang felt herself cum again and again. She must’ve came at least five times since he penetrated her, leaving her in a state of pure bliss that she didn’t want to end. Unfortunately, she felt Logan increase the speed and force of his thrusts signaling his end was getting close.

  “Logan, don’t you DARE pull out! Cum inside me! KNOCK ME UP! MAKE ME A MOT-AAAHHH OOAAAH!” Yang’s encouragement to Logan was cut off by her seventh and final orgasm of their rut making itself know. To add to her pleasure, she heard Logan roar as loud as he could before _ramming_ his hips into her pelvis, knotting her and starting his own orgasm. She felt the tip of his cock push _into_ the hole of her cervix ensuring most of his seed would stay where it belonged.

  Much like with Ruby, his sperm flooded her body in a thick, hot stream. Yang felt it shoot through his member and straight into her womb. She could feel his hot seed splash into her uterus and paint her insides dark-gray as it started filling her up. One of Yang’s favorite toys was a special dildo that, when stimulated enough, would fill up the user with a “synthetic cum” much like a real penis. It allowed Yang to safely indulge in her creampie fetish without the hassle of picking up a dude to do so.

  She knew instantly that that Goddamn toy was going straight to the garbage the next time she was in her room.

  Back to the moment at hand, Logan’s ejaculation had filled up Yang’s womb and was still going strong. She felt her belly expand like Ruby’s to create more room and knew that by the time Logan was done she was going to look _pregnant_. Her head collapsed back into a pillow, that hadn’t been there before, while her face had a fucked-silly look with her eyes rolled back and crossed, her mouth held opened, and her tongue hanging out. Her mind was scrambled so much that she barely registered Logan pulling out a couple minutes later and some of his cum leaking out of her pussy lips like a waterfall.

  She did, however, take some notice of Ruby, upside down from her point-of-view, enter her field of vision with a tender smile and gentle eyes. She held something in the palm of her right hand; a yellow-chrome buttplug. With her free left hand, she reached across Yang’s body and eight-and-a-half months pregnant-looking belly down to her sperm-coated and twitching pussy, her own bloated belly touching Yang’s nose. She stuck her index finger into her older sister’s still-sensitive snatch and began to twirl and move it around against her walls, causing Yang to softly squirm and moan.

  Ruby pulled her finger out a couple of seconds with a glob of Beowolf sperm on the tip. She pulled back and looked at Yang, who was weakly lifting her head up and pulling her tongue back into her mouth.

  “Taste it.” Was all Ruby said before gently sticking her finger into Yang’s mouth which closed around it, allowing her older sister to suck and lick the sweet-tasting cream off her digit. While Yang was occupied, Ruby grasped the plug in her right hand with her thumb, index, and middle fingers while reaching over to her sister’s crotch once more. There she gently pushed it into her slit, pushing any semen near her entrance deeper into her and preventing more from leaking out, only stopping when the flat, topaz-encrusted end was secure against her lips.

  Puckering her own lips, Ruby planted a gentle ‘good-luck’ kiss on Yang’s swollen tummy causing the area to softly push down and make the goop within to slosh a little bit.

  Straightening back up, Ruby was about to turn and ask who’s turn was next when a black blur shot over to the bed and tackled Logan, pinning _him_ to the mattress.

  “ _MINEI_ ” was the only reply they got before Blake slammed her mouth onto Logan’s in a hot, hungry battle for tongue-dominance.

**Blake Belladonna**

  Unlike the half-siblings of the team Blake didn’t waste time with foreplay or waiting for Logan to initiate. Her faunus heritage, combined with being a female, caused her to have heat cycles every few months like many other students such as Velvet. Normally Beacon provides these students with medication that helps suppress their reproductive urges to prevent others, especially males, from being raped by a faunus who got too horny to control and wanted her heat to be over, and to cause fewer accidental pregnancies (which had their own set of problems).

  Blake was among the students who took the medicine, but she had stopped when she and the others started developing feelings for Logan. Since she stopped cold turkey instead of taking decreased doses like everyone was supposed to, her heat was on overdrive, producing pheromones making her hot and horny at an alarming rate.

  Seriously, it was both amazing and a blessing she hadn’t forced sex on anybody until now.

  Fortunately for Blake, Logan just followed her lead and engaged in a fierce tongue battle which ended in a stalemate. They continued sucking each other’s lips for a bit before Blake straightened up and _ripped_ her own pajama robes off herself revealing she had neglected to wear a bra, and her crotch was only being covered by a _very_ thin and revealing thong. The thong was only visible for about two seconds before it too was ripped of by the crazed cat-girl and thrown to the side with the rest of her pajamas.

  Reaching down, Blake grasped Logan’s paws before pulling them up to squeeze and massage her breasts, which were a nice C-cup. Careful to avoid gouging her skin with his claws he began to squeeze them. _Hard_. Since she was being rough with him, Logan was going to be rough with Blake.

  Judging by the moan/squeal noises she was making, he was right to do so.

  It wasn’t much longer before Blake’s moans grew in pitch and somehow more frequent than already.

  ”R-right _there_.~ OH YEAH! Nnngh… NYA!” Blake screamed out before climaxing and absolutely drenching Logan’s well-toned stomach with her juices. Ruby was looking on in amazement while holding Yang’s head so she could watch too.

  “Wow, Blake. If you came _that_ much so quickly, wait till he fucks you! You’re not going to be able to walk properly in the morning.” Ruby said before Yang pulled her into a kiss.

  Their display of incestual making out was enough to get Blake and Logan moving, as she moved back and held her dripping slit over Logan’s juice-covered member, twitching every time a drop of Blake’s fluids dripped onto it. She wiggled her hips before _plunging_ herself onto it.

  Everyone, including Weiss who was busy fingering and groping herself since Blake charged at Logan, had to cover their ears at the cry that came out of Blake’s mouth when she felt his member _punch_ the entrance to her womb. She ended up needing a few seconds to catch her breath and calm down enough to continue.

  Eventually Blake was good enough to start bouncing on Logan’s dick in a cowgirl position. The angle she was at, plus his size, caused a noticeable moving bulge to appear on her pelvis and lower stomach. Everyone began to watch as Logan’s cock was seen moving Blake’s vagina, much to her enjoyment. Blake let out another cry as she climaxed once again, spraying Logan’s pelvis with more juice. Around this time, he began thrusting back up into her, clashing their hips together with an audible _slap_.

  This continued for around 10 minutes, longer that anyone else so far, until Blake came for her _tenth_ and, thankfully, final time… or so she thought.

  Logan still hadn’t come yet due to the gigantic load he had given Yang not long ago. She collapsed onto his body a panting and sweaty mess ready to call it a night, but immediately got back up when she heard someone yell “Oh no you _don’t_!”, which was followed by a hand slapping her ‘Bellabooty’, as people called it, hard enough to leave a mark and make her yip. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a not-so-happy Ruby standing there with her hand reared back.

  “Logan hasn’t finished inside you yet, so don’t even _think_ you can just fall over and think you’re done! Weiss, get over here. We’re gonna help this horny bitch get _creamed_!” She shouted like a drill sergeant.

  Weiss immediately stood up on wobbly legs but managed to walk over to them quickly. There, she was put to work fondling Logan’s balls while he held on to Blake’s sides and continued bouncing her on his lap. Ruby would stand nearby and, if Blake looked like she was starting to slow down?

_SLAP!_

  If she ever came again before Logan did?

_SLAP!_

  If Ruby simply wanted to smack Blake’s hot, bubbly ass?

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

  By the time Logan was growling and about to cum, Blake’s ass was bright red and sore all over, and tears were coming out of her eyes from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

  Logan bounced Blake a couple more times before roaring. She immediately felt something large and round force itself into her formerly-virgin pussy before a thick, hot liquid poured into her. She leaned forward and grabbed onto Logan for support as the sensation dragged out one more orgasm from the poor girl. Logan, by accident, gently bit down on Blake to muffle his own grunts of pleasure as he came for the third time that night while Blake finished hers. Now completely drained, poor Blake could only fall forward with a grunt before embracing Logan, groaning while he continued cumming with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her open mouth.

  When he was finally finished after a couple minutes, Blake, now with the belly of a seven-month soon-to-be-mother, felt two pairs of hands gently grab her shoulders and the backs of her thighs as she was lifted off of Logan and gently set down on another part of the bed to rest. When Ruby got a good look at the sweaty and panting Blake with tears slowly streaming down her face she instantly felt a huge pang of guilt hit her in the face.

  “Oh, Blake! I’m so, _so_ sorry. I-I shouldn’t have pushed you like that-“ She began to apologize as she began to thumb away Blake’s tears from her face and eyes but was quickly stopped by the faunus girl.

  “Ruby… it’s O.K. I loved it. The way I was… treated. The spanking… not letting me stop… I was hoping… you would do that. Now, come here.” Blake spoke softly to Ruby to calm her down before putting her hand on the back of Ruby’s head full of soft hair to pull her in for a kiss.

  It was a short but sweet kiss full of love and care. Blake wanted to make sure Ruby knew that it was alright, and that she enjoyed being roughed up. The two pulled apart and Ruby gave a small nod of acceptance before pulling out another buttplug, a black-chrome one with a very dark amethyst on the flat, jeweled side. Holding it with the same three fingers as before, she was about to reach down and plug it into Blake’s pussy before a hand grabbed it. Holding up a finger in a ‘wait a moment’ gesture with her other hand, Blake slowly moved that same hand down and into herself to scoop up some of Logan’s seed with her index finger. Sucking on the digit, she lead Ruby’s hand down and helped her push the plug into her cream-filled orifice and let out a small giggle when Ruby softly kissed her belly for good luck like she did with Yang.

  “Who knows, Blake. You might’ve just become a mother thanks to that kiss.” Ruby stated.

  “Maybe. But it wasn’t as good as this one.” Blake replied before giving Ruby another kiss on the lips. They held this one for a few seconds as they swapped around the glob of sperm Blake had in her mouth before Ruby pulled away to focus on the last person left as Blake swallowed the sperm in her mouth and relaxed.

**Weiss Schnee**

The last member of team RWBY was sitting on her knees, looking at Logan while biting her lip. She thought seeing Logan fuck Yang and Blake would ease her nerves about having sex with him, but really it just made her even more nervous. She felt someone with their eyes on her person and turned to see Ruby on her knees next to a fucked-tired Blake, her undivided attention on her. Her eyes were full of worry for her teammate.

  “Nervous?” She asked. Weiss nodded in confirmation

  “You know you don’t-“ “No, I want to have sex with Logan. It’s just… would you… hold me when… he does? Please?” Weiss cut off Ruby with her request sounding slightly desperate.

  “Of course, Weiss. Come here.” Ruby said in a tender tone. Her icy teammate moved over to her and she turned her around so she could lie down on a couple pillows Ruby had grabbed. When Weiss was relaxed against them, Ruby gently held her hand in her own before looking at her.

  “Ready,” was the only thing Weiss said. She instantly felt someone grab her other hand and looked to see who it was. She saw Yang at her side holding her other hand like Ruby was, but she also gently pulling on Weiss’ thigh to spread her legs to give Logan easier access. Ruby saw this and did the same with her other leg. The result was Weiss leaning back against a stack of pillows at an angle with her hands in the palms of her friends and her legs spread wide, showing off her pink folds glistening with juices.

  “Well, don’t keep Ice Queen waiting, Logan.” Yang said to the approaching Beowolf. He positioned himself over Weiss and pressed his lips against hers in a calming kiss. It worked as her breathing slowed down and her body wasn’t as tense as it was before. They continued kissing before Weiss pulled back and told Logan she was ready for him.

  Nodding, Logan looked down to get his hard member in place before pushing into Weiss’ folds. Compared to the other girls, Weiss was actually much tighter than he expected. He had to put more force in his pushing to get completely inside her despite her natural lubricant. Weiss was moaning through clenched teeth and eyes and tightened her grip on Yang and Ruby’s hands. Logan managed to get his cock inside, however, and gave Weiss a minute to get used to his size.

  While they waited, Yang had tilted Weiss’ head to face her and pull her in for a heated kiss to distract her. Ruby did the same to Logan. They held this for a few minutes until they broke apart, and Logan leaned in to kiss Weiss again. He stuck his tongue into her mouth to taste her saliva and pulled out so she could do the same to him. When they pulled away she said, “Alright, I’m- Nnngh!- ready to- Ah!- continue.”

  Logan started his gentle thrusts and caused Weiss to start loudly moaning. Unlike the rest of team RWBY, Weiss had much less experience with masturbation. Her status as the daughter in a high-class and famous family meant that she had fewer opportunities to explore her sexual urges. This made Logan’s gentle fucking of her pussy that much more pleasurable.

  Apparently Weiss started moaning a little _too_ much since Ruby attempted to muffle her with a tongue-sloshing kiss. She pulled away to turn back to Yang and pressed her lips against the brawler’s own. The three of them alternated kissing each other until Weiss felt Logan thrust harder, hitting her cervix.

  “L-LOGAN!~ YOU’RE KISSING MY WOMB!~ Nnngh! KEEP IT UP! Oohhh~” She wailed as her head fell back onto the pillow tower, her face the same fucked-silly as Blake and Yang’s had been. The pillows were starting to get wet from the heiress’ sweaty body. Yang and Ruby bent down to Weiss’ chest and grabbed a nipple each with their mouths and began sucking them like babies trying to get milk.

  This continued for some time with Yang and Ruby sucking Weiss’ breasts, only pausing to make out with each other before returning to the heiress. Logan kept up his hard pounding of her pussy and was starting to feel his climax approaching. Upon hearing him growl louder, Weiss started unconsciously thrusting forward in rhythm with Logan in an effort to speed him up.

  After a few more minutes Logan reared back and let out a roar alongside a particularly powerful thrust. When Weiss felt his knot enter her, she shot up like a bullet _tearing_ her arms, hands, and legs from the two sisters swapping spit and tongue and they embraced each other when Weiss was freed. They eyed her while making out as she wrapped her legs around Logan’s hips, locking her ankles tightly behind his backside. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a deep, lust-fueled kiss that muffled her scream of pleasure as she came for the last time.

  A muffled scream filled the room as Weiss climaxed, coating Logan’s pelvis with her juices. She could feel his heavy load of sperm-filled cream enter her tiny womb, filling it up. Over time her womb became too small to hold it all in and began to expand like a fleshy balloon to accommodate for the volume of his seed.

  Sadly, Weiss didn’t get as big of a belly as her teammates did since she was the last one to engage in intercourse with Logan, and he didn’t have too much semen left to give. However, he still managed to make her look at least six months pregnant so she did have a belly she could cradle.

  Speaking of Weiss, the Ice Queen had finished her orgasm and collapsed back onto the pillows, her eyes crossed and drooling out of her open mouth and off her tongue, completely out _cold_.

  She now had the right to say she’d been fucked so hard she actually passed out.

  Ruby did her ritual of scooping out some of Logan’s dark-gray cream and putting it into Weiss’ mouth for when she woke up. She took out a dab instead of a glob due to the smaller volume within her. She then pulled out the buttplug she got for Weiss; a white-chrome one with a diamond for its jewel. She pushed it into the passed-out girl’s creampied orifice and gave her the gentle ‘good luck’ kiss on her belly as well. Ruby had Yang help her get Weiss and a now-sleeping Blake into a proper sleeping position with Logan. They decided to place everyone, from left to right: Weiss, Blake, Logan, Ruby, Yang because Ruby wanted some cuddle time with her mate.

  “Hey, Rubes? Sorry you didn’t get Logan to fill you up like us this time. You can have him to yourself in the morning since it’s the weekend.” Yang said, lying next to her sister.

  Ruby giggled before scooting up her dress and revealing to Yang her slit, her soaked panties somewhere else. A red-chrome buttplug was secured in her vagina, its bright-red ruby jewel glimmering.

  “Actually, I fucked him earlier to get him in the mood for you guys. It’s where I got the idea for the plugs.”

  Yang could only smile at that.

  “Thanks Rubes. Goodnight.” Yang said before giving her sister one more deep kiss. Ruby returned it with her own “Goodnight” before rolling over to embrace a sleeping Logan, and Yang fell asleep.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story. Just a short one I typed up as an epilogue (if the title, for whatever reason, isn't enough).

_'This war between lightness and darkness continued for centuries until one faithful day. A Maiden of Light had gotten lost in the woods._

_After trying to find her way out, she was attacked by the darkness until a Prince of Darkness, sensing the Maiden to be his love, defended her. Marking her as his, he wandered away to see if she felt the same.'_

_‘Some time later, the Prince was attacked by the darkness, furious at his betrayal of them for Maiden. He fought bravely against them, but knew defeat was inevitable… until his Maiden came to help him. Brandishing her weapon, the two fought side-by-side with help from three other Maidens. Their combined strength proved too much for the darkness, and they ended their attack.’_

_‘When it was over, the Prince was healed, and he and the Maiden of Light shared their first kiss of true love, sealing their fate as lovers. Eventually the Prince gifted her with a child, and this caught the attention of the three other Maidens who’d helped them fight the darkness. They confessed their own love for the Prince and joined their sister Maiden in history and motherhood, as the wives of a member of darkness who defended them despite being their enemy. All in the name of love. The End’_

  The book was closed and placed back on the shelf. 21-year old Ruby Rose then turned back to her and Logan’s son, Ruben. He had his mother’s complexion and silver eyes, and his hair was the black of his father’s fur.

  He had already been tucked into bed, his blanket covering him and his favorite toy scythe next to him, before Ruby read him his bedtime story. She walked over and sat at the edge of his bed.

  “You love that book, don’t you Ruben?” She asked.

  “Yes, mommy. I love it as much as you love reading it to me.” He replied with a smile.

  “Not as much as I love you,” She planted a kiss on his forehead as she stood up. “Goodnight.”

  Ruby walked over to the open door of Ruben's room, stopping to look at him over her shoulder before turning the light off and exiting the room.

  She let out a content sigh as she softly closed the bedroom door. Turning to her right she saw her older sister and fellow wife of Logan, Yang Xiao Long-Rose, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

  “Did Ruben give you any trouble?” She asked.

  “No. Did Kevin?”

  “No, he’s a good boy. Just like the rest of his brothers.”

  The two paused their conversation when Blake walked out of Ben’s room, her hand over her black maternity dress and cradling her swollen tummy. She closed his door and walked over to Ruby and Weiss.

  “What’s up?”

  “Not much, just talking about Ruben and Kevin. How’s Ben?”

  “He’s been good. I think he likes the idea having a sister. Ooh!” She leaned down as her hands went to her belly in an effort to calm down her fussy unborn daughter. Blake’s last heat cycle with Logan ended with her getting pregnant again, only this time with a daughter.

  “You alright Blake?” Yang asked, putting her hand on her shoulder. Blake managed to raise her head up to answer Yang’s question.

  “Y-Yeah, I’m alright. Our little girl is just a real kicker. Doctor’s estimating she’ll be due around next week.”

  “No argument there. She must get it from her dad; Weiss had the same problem with Jordan, remember?” All the women began to quietly laugh at Yang’s reminder.

  Jordan, the son Logan had with Weiss, had a strange yet funny habit while she was pregnant with him: almost every night towards the end of her pregnancy Jordan would plant his feet against her ribs and push in an attempt to stretch his legs and cause his head to hit the inside of Weiss’ cervix. Everyone knew when it happened because Weiss would jump up while cursing like a sailor.

  It made his delivery quite easy for her, at least.

  After that memory finished they finished getting ready for bed and headed to their room to turn in for the night. Upon entering they saw Weiss at her area of the bed reading her book, _Cold Heart, Hot Love_ under the light of a lamp. She looked up from her page when she heard the door open.

  “Hey girls. Ready to call it a night?” She asked as she put her bookmark in.

  “You bet!” Yang said. She then looked around the room before asking, “Where’s Logan?”

  Her answer came in the form of something bumping her butt. She let out a small yelp before turning around to see Logan wagging his tail.

  “You _perv!_ ” She said before pulling him into a loving hug. The other joined in the embrace before pulling apart and getting into bed. Logan helped each of them get tucked in and gave them a kiss good-night on their lips.

  After he was finished he got into bed with Blake and nuzzled her belly. Tonight was her night to snuggle with Logan, and she enjoyed how his presence seemed to help calm their baby down, allowing her to get a much-needed good night’s rest.

  After making sure his daughter wasn’t going to trouble Blake he covered the both of them up with their blanket, bigger than the others so Logan would be covered well and gave Blake her kiss. Weiss reached over and turned the lamp off, enveloping the room in darkness.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you to Lunarsilver for giving me permission to write it, and thank you readers for reading it and your comments and suggestions, and I'll see y'all when I type up my own story next!


End file.
